Screen Orientation
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Laptop baru Mello rusak! WARNING: Tidak dianjurkan untukibu hamil! RnR? :3


**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note punya penciptanya. Pasti.

**WARNING**: Humor garing, bahasa gak baku, tidak dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil (?)

**RATED**: K (gak bahaya,kok)

**SUMMARY**: baca aja di depan.

_**Screen Orientation**_

_**A Death Note Fanfic **_

_**By **_

_**Ryoko Kineya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mello sedang duduk didepan laptop barunya. Hm.. laptop baru? Ah, mauu.. :O

"_Far away, This ship has taken me far away, Far away from the memories, Of the people who care if I live or die.." _Lagu Starlight-nya MUSE itu terdengar dari Laptop Hp mini yang ada dihadapan Mello.

"_Hold you in my arms.. i just wanted to hold.. you in my arms..." _sekarang Mello malah ikutan nyanyi gaje.

Kenapa gak ada seseorang yang nyuruh Mello buat berhenti? Padahal kalo dia berhenti, kan bakal ada banyak nyawa yang bisa diselamatkan. -_-

.com/ Mello mengetikkan alamat itu pada email adress-nya.

Email: .id

Password: ********

Log In

Mello log in ke akun fesbuknya yang namanya "Mello iTt AkKu"

Ah, Mello alay, ih. -_-

**Mello iTt AkKu**

"boS3N mA r4mbUt yAng bloNDe gIni, 1x 1x pEngeN gItu pUnyA rAmbuT iTem. kAn keREn. -_-"

**Half a minute ago. Comment. Like.** (gambar jempol) **Mello iTt AkKu like this**

Selesai ngapdet status yang alay gitu, Mello ngerasa ada 'panggilan alam'. Makanya dia pergi ke WC dan ninggalin laptopnya gitu aja diatas meja ruang tengah.

"Ahay! Laptop baru si Mello." Kata Near sambil ngeluarin evilsmirk. "Gue apain, ya?" lanjutnya heboh sendiri.

AHA! Ada bola lampu muncul diatas kepalanya Near.

"Ikh, Mello alay. Eh, plis,deh!" Ah, lo juga alay, Near. -_-

Near duduk dihadapan Laptop hp mini-nya Mello. Mengutak-atiknya. Kurang kerjaan amat sih Near.

Mello balik dari WC. Laptopnya masih ada diatas meja. Tapii...

"HA? KOK JADI GINI?" Serunya.

Laptopnya yang tadi masih normal normal aja itu sekarang _screen orientation_nya udah berubah jadi _Potrait (flipped_). Hm.. begitulah kalo di_ windows 7_ nya author.

"Maaaaaaaatttttttt!" teriak Mello

"Ng?" Jawab Matt cuek menghampiri Mello dengan mata yang masih menatap PSP ditangannya.

"Akh, salah manggil orang. Balik aja deh lo, Matt!"Mello kesel.

"yasudahlah." Matt pergi.

"L-nii!" Mello manggil manggil L.

"apaan?" jawab L.

"laptop ku rusak, L-nii.." Mello mulai mewek.

"kan tinggal diperbaiki." Jawab Lenteng tanpa melihat apa yang dibilang Mello 'rusak' itu.

"tapi, perbaiki ke mana?" tanya Mello balik.

"Kamu bego, ya?"

"Nggak, gak bego, beneran."

"ah, yaudahlah. Biar aku telponin Light."

L memencet mencet tombol Hape esia hidayah solehnya (?) dan menelepon Light.

"hallo, Light, mai beibi bala . Light, bisa ke Ketempatku sebentar? Laptopnya Mello rusak. Karena aku pikir kamu itu seme yang baik hati kamu pasti mau bantuin aku, ya,light? Ya? Ya?" Kata L (sok) imut ditelpon.

"Kenapa gak kamu yang ngurusin, L?" tanya Light dari seberang.

"Males. Kamu aja, ya?"

"Okelah kalo begitu, okelah kalo kakalololo begbegbegbegbegbegbegitu..tu..tu."

"hhe. Yaudah! Babay, babay, muah!" Kata L menutup telpon.

Mello cengo.

'gue punya kakak yaoi?' pikirnya.

"Mello kenapa?" tanya L.

"gak ada, kok. Hhe. Gak ada." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum.

Light tiba di rumahnya L, Matt, Mello dan Near.

"assalamualaikum.. L.. woi, L." Light mengucapkan salam.

"Waalaikumsalam.."L menjawab salam Light.

"Masuk." Katanya singkat.

"Makasih." Jawab Light tersenyum.

Light masuk keruang tengah rumah itu.

Ada Mello disana.

"Mello mana yang rusak tadi?"Light menanyai Mello.

"Itu." Kata Mello sambil nunjuk nunjuk laptopnya diatas meja.

"ini?" Kata Light sambil mencoba menghidupkan laptopnya Mello.

'baka' inner Light begitu proses _Bothing _(bener gak tuh tulisannya?) laptop itu selesai.

"Hey, L, Mello."

"apa?" jawab mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"sebenernya kalian gak bego kan?" Tanya Light.

"Nggak, kok." Jawab L.

"Nggak, kagak bego gue." Kata Mello lagi.

"uhh.. Ngg.. sebenernya, nih, Mell.." Kata Light.

"apa?"

"Laptop kamu gak rusak dan yang salah itu Cuma _screen orientation_nya aja. Masa kamu bikin _potrait (flipped)_? Jelas aja nyamping nyamping gitu layarnya!" Kata Light emosi jiwa.

"ha?" L cengo.

"perasaan kemaren setnya _landscape_, kok." Mello heran.

"siapa, ya?" lanjutnya.

"AH..HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" terdengar suara tawa dari kamarnya Near.

"NEAARRRRRRRRR!" Mello berteriak.

Seharusnya ada iklan layanan masyarakat yang melarang orang berteriak dalam rumah. Banyak nyawa yang bisa diselamatkan, saya yakin.

-FIN-

Author's Note:

Heyo~~

I'm back! Hhe. Banyak publish mumpung liburan. XD

Fic ini berdasarkan kejadian nyata dirumah saya,

Tapi, gak sampe ngedatengin orang buat perbaiki, kok.

Yang panik adek saya, dan yang perbaiki itu saya :D

Hha. Maaf, ya. Kalo gaje, soalnya saya ngerjain fic ini Cuma 2 jam :D

Apakah saya terkesan bashing? Mm.. maaf, deh. Kalo ada yang ngerasa kayak gitu. Tapi, maksud saya gak bashing, kok. Beneran.

Oke.

Makasih buat yang udah review, yang baca udah itu langsung di close juga makasih :))

Hhe.

REVIEW, ya ? :3


End file.
